Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?
by Allanna Stone
Summary: The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

"Elsa!"

The white haired fourteen year old looked up at her sister's cry and froze, her hand inches away from the golden snitch.

Anna was hanging from her broom by one hand as she wildly tried to regain her grip.

Elsa forgot about the game, everything.

Except for one thing.

_Keep Anna safe._

She accelerated her broom towards her little sister, who suddenly shrieked as she lost her grip and went plummeting to her death.

_Come on, faster_! Elsa cried silently as she willed her Firebolt to go at a breathtaking speed.

It seemed as though time slowed dramically for the two sisters as Elsa urged her broom to catch up with Anna before she hit the hard grass.

Elsa caught Anna five feet from the grass and tumbled off her broom with Anna on top of her.

"Anna!" yelled Elsa, quickly kneeling next to her sister, who was pale, but still breathing. "Are you alright?"

Anna gasped and looked up at her older sister with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Elsa," whispered Anna before tearfully embracing her older sister.

"We're sisters, and sisters look out for each other," Elsa murmured, gently patting Anna's dark strawberry blonde hair.

Elsa was suddenly aware of Madame Hooch blowing her whistle as the world around them came back into focus.

"Elsa?" Anna suddenly asked before breaking out into a mischievous smile. Madame Propfry ran over with a stricken look on her face. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

"Arendelle, Anna!"

Elsa's head jerked up.

_Did Professor McGonagall just say_… she wondered as she craned her neck to see if the name was a cruel coincidence.

A pause.

Then, a pretty girl with dark strawberry braids scrambled from the crowd of first years and sat on the stool as the head of Gryffindor placed the sorting hat on top of her head.

Elsa held her breath.

"Another Arendelle?" the sorting hat tutted. "I must say, you're nothing like your sister… now the question remains… where to put you, where to put you…"

A long silence.

Then the sorting hat's mouth stretched wide.

"_**GRIFFINDOR!**_" screamed the hat and the table on the opposite side of the great hall burst into cheers and applause.

Elsa couldn't wait another second.

She stood up and shouted across the great hall, "Anna!"

It took the first year only a second to pinpoint the person who had called out her name, but once her eyes landed on her sister, her face broke out into a grin and she raced across the room to hug Elsa.

"Anna!" Elsa whispered as she hugged her little sister.

"Elsa," Anna mumbled, her face buried in her older sister's shoulder.

"I can't believe this!" Elsa held her sister at arm's length so that they could both take in each other's appearance. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither had you!" declared Anna with a playful twinkle in her eyes. "Do you still have the magic?"

Elsa in respond make a sparkling snowflake appear and dance around the two sisters.

"Come on!" yelled Anna, grabbing her sister by the hand and pulling her out the door to the hallway.

"This will work perfectly!" beamed Elsa as she loosened her green and silver tie and took off her white gloves.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna cheered as Elsa pulled her in closer, aware that everyone in the great hall could see them.

Elsa twirled her hands around slowly, giggling as Anna squirmed with impatience before sending fireworks of snow shooting up into the air.

"This is awesome!" cheered Anna, clapping her hands together as Elsa stomped her foot down and created an ice rink.

Just then, a man in sweeping black robes and greasy hair came down the staircase next to the great hall. He froze at the two sisters, who were giggling and hurtling snowballs at each other.

Anna flung a snowball at Elsa, only the eldest sister dodged her sister's clumsy throw and the snowball hit the greasy haired man in the face.

Silence.

Everyone stared at the man in horror as he wiped her face off with a flick of his wand.

"Arendelle, what is the meaning of this?" he asked slowly.

Anna hid behind her sister as Elsa made the ice rink and snow disappear. Both sisters were silent, as how they didn't know who was supposed to answer.

"Come, come, Severus, these two sisters haven't seen each other in six years," chuckled Dumbledore. "I hardly see the crime of letting them catch up."

Elsa grinned at Anna before kneeling to hug her, with the white haired girl listening to her sister's heartbeat.

"I missed you, Anna," she whispered as fresh tears cropped up.

"I missed you too, Elsa," Anna responded. "My heart is okay, as long as it doesn't give out irregular beats."

"I'm you're big sister, I'm supposed to worry about you!" Elsa smiled, making it snow once more, only when the snow hit the marble floor, it vanished.

"Hey Elsa?" Anna asked her sister. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The Arendelle sisters are students at Hogwarts. Elsa is in Slytherin, Anna is in Gryffindor. A series of one shots.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Pleasy sneezy go and check out this amazing story!**

**Yuki No Megami****By:****Piccolo Sky**

"Calm down, Anna! Hogsmeade will still be there after you finished breakfast!" Elsa clucked at her little sister, who was cramming toast into her mouth.

"Sorry," Anna mumbled around a mouthful of food before slowing down.

Sixteen year old else shook her head at her thirteen year old sister.

"Honestly, Anna! If I had to guess, I'd say you were raised in a barn!" scolded the platinum blonde, shaking her head at her strawberry blonde sister.

"I'm just so excited! And hungry at the same time, if that makes any sense at all…" Anna crammed one final piece of toast into her mouth before wiping her hands off on her blouse.

"Anna," Elsa reprimanded her sternly before flicking her wand at her sister, causing for all the toast crumbs and smears of syrup to fall off.

"Thanks, Elsa! What would I do without you?" beamed the younger girl, swinging her legs as she bounced up and down, waiting for whoever was going to take them to Hogsmeade.

"I shudder to think of the answer to that question," muttered Elsa, taking her sister by the hand as they continued to giggle and chatter amugst themselves.

Fifteen minutes later, Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Students, those of you who are going to Hogsmeade, please kindly follow Professor Snape."

Anna gasped as Elsa stood and smoothed her clothes out.

"Come on, Anna!" Elsa teased her little sister, taking her hand and led her over to where the imposing man was standing.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," Elsa sweetly greeted the man, who sent a glare at Anna. "I don't believe you met my little sister, Anna?"

For a moment, Anna was certain that Professor Snape was going to deduct fifty points from Gryffindor, but he only nodded stiffly in her direction.

"A pleasure," he responded curtly before sweeping his gaze over to some unruly fift year Ravenclaws.

"He's so scary!" Anna whispered to her older sister.

"No he's not- he's actually really nice!" Elsa argued back, biting the inside of her cheek as the professor docked fifteen points from Hufflepuff for bewitching snowballs to fly around and hit random people in the face.

"Don't even think about it," Elsa warned her sister, who had scooped up a pile of snow.

"You don't even know what I'm going to do!" whined Anna before using her wand to create a miniature snowman.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa said in a goofy voice, making her little sister giggle. The surrounding students also chuckled. The sisters could've sworn that they saw Professor Snape's mouth twitch for a slit second before he gruffly told everyone to move along.

Anna tagged alongside of her sister, gasping in delight at the magical spectacle that Hogsmeade offered. Elsa laughed as she dragged her sister to Honeydukes to check out their candy, Zonko's to show Anna was sugar quills were and to give the mischievous strawberry blonde some ideas for future pranks, Tomes and Scrolls to browses through the bookshop, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to grab a few more quills for Elsa, Sprintwitches to drool over the new Blue Bottle broomstick collection that had just came out the week before, and finally the Shrieking Shack.

"What fun!" giggled Anna happily as she and Elsa both sat in front of the haunted house.

"I couldn't agree anymore!" Elsa grinned.

Suddenly, Anna left out a breathless gasp and clutched at Elsa's arm for support as she slumped on the bench.

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa shouted, her blue eyes going wide with horror as her little sister slipped into unconsciousness. "Help! Someone please, help!" She turned to her sister, cradling her head in her lap. "It's alright, Anna, I got you."

"What's happening?"

Elsa looked up with teary eyes as Professor Snape burst onto the scene.

"It's Anna's heart," she explained.

The greasy haired man didn't need to be told twice. He effortlessly scooped the third year into his arms and took off at a fast run with Elsa following closely behind him.

"_**MADAME PROPFRY!**_" Elsa screamed as they both reached the infirmity. It took the nurse only a second to see what had happened and was bossing Professor Snape around as Elsa fretted in a chair next to her sister's bed.

"I love you, Anna," Elsa whispered as a tear trickled down her face and splashed onto her sister's face.

Later that night, Elsa was awoken by a quiet moan.

"Anna?" she groggily groaned before bolting up as the events of that day came snapping back to her. "Anna!" Elsa jumped to hug her sister, who was sitting up and looking around with a confused look on her face.

"Elsa!" gleefully shouted the thirteen year old girl before tackling her sister in a hug. She then whispered into her ear, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


End file.
